Code S O N I C
by Mathias Kekse
Summary: In which Tails finds a very strange computer program and sends Sonic to check it out. Obviously, things start to go very wrong.


**SONIC**

"I'm so booored!"

That's right. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of the entire freaking planet and a couple others, was bored out of my mind. In fact, the boredom I was feeling right now was so thick and absolute I half-expected the world to just stop spinning since nothing of remote interest was going on right now.

"I think I might a cure for that."

Or , y'know, Tails could always just find me something to do. Said kitsune had been cooped up in his tech-room for about a year (a day) now. This had greatly contributed to my insane boredom. Since it seemed that Tails had finally unlocked the door to his tech-room, I zoomed inside to see him staring at the largest screen. The screen had the image of a forest I'd never seen before. The land there was floating, a thin layer of grass and dirt. The trees came from far below and stretched too far up for the eye to see.

"So, is this a new zone or something? 5th chaos emerald here we come." I rubbed my hands together but stopped abruptly as Tails shook his head.

"Way off Sonic. It's this weird computer program I found the other day. There're 4 or 5 different zones within it. I've been working on this one scanner that should be able to convert your molecules into computer data and send you into the program, enabling you to explore this new area and seeing if there might be anything helpful or potentially dangerous hidden in there."

Unlike _some_ people I could mention think, I do understand big words and understood exactly what Tails was saying. I thought about this for a second. It sounded kind of dangerous… ha, that was just more a reason to do it!

"Sure Tails, I'm game." Tails shot me a grateful look.

"Thanks. Okay, so just step into the scanner." I did as I was told (imagine that!) and climbed into the cylinder. The doors closed once I was inside. A beam of light ran up and down my body, scanning me I guess. Then, with a flash of light and a rush of air, my world went completely white. I had the strangest feeling of being taken apart piece by piece. It wasn't necessarily painful, more unsettling. At least I didn't have to endure it for long, 'cause soon after an even MORE unsettling feeling of being put back together piece by piece came.

Just as I realized I was floating in the air, I was dropped onto the floor. So far this whole thing was turning out just _great._

When I stood up, one thing hit me: I was tall. Like, a LOT taller than usual. I mostly shrugged that fact off. An added bonus from getting to go inside this thing. Going over to the edge, I looked down to see that, far below, there was some sort of an ocean. I shuddered at the thought of falling into it. Guess I'll have to take the corners a little slower out here. Picking a random direction, I took off. Not a lot of wildlife, in fact so far I hadn't seen any.

I only stopped when I came to a really big… thing standing near the edge. As I got closer to it, a few bug like things started to swarm around me, shooting beams of light. Easy enough to dodge and even easy to destroy with a quick spin dash. So far it seemed like I had all the abilities I had in the real world. Now for the big stick thingy. I gently touched it and my hand sunk through the wall.

The inside of what I had decided I am now calling a tower was really interesting. That is, if your definition of interesting is being surrounded by files written in only binary code and walking on a strangely shaped platform. Peeking over the edge of this, I could only see more files and blackness. Who knew what would happen to me if I fell down there…

YOLO!

Honestly, it was a kind of boring trip down. After a few minutes I hit another platform, landing on my head which did hurt even though I was in a computer. Thing was turning out to be quite the experience.

"You getting any of this Tails?" I called up, not knowing whether he could even see me or not. No response of any type. I shrugged.

Stepping back outside the tower, I found myself surrounded by ice. Must be one of the other zones. As I walked past a wall of ice, my reflection caught the corner of my eye. I had to do a double take because I looked _nothing_ like I used to.

Okay, so that's a big of an overstatement. I still had the blue quills on my head and back, a tail, ears, vibrant green eyes from so much exposure to chaos energy, gloves and shoes. But now I knew why I was so much taller: I was part freaking human! I was even wearing clothes. Running shorts, a sleeveless light blue jacket, and white T-shirt. A necklace hung around my neck made of little gold rings.

While I was admiring myself, I didn't noticed the weird black bowling ball thing that came up behind me until it shot at me, hitting me square in the back.

"Oh, you want to play?" I turned to face it, grinning. Jumping into a spin dash I aimed to defeat the bowling ball quickly, but instead just hit the hard outer shell. I didn't leave so much as a scratch. It opened up like it had right before I tried to hit it and shot another laser at me. This one hit my arm why I jumped away a second too late. Growling in anger, I went at it again. In another spin dash, I cut right through the bowling ball's gooey interior. Behind me, it exploded.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." I muttered to myself… only to have three other bowling balls show up. Together, they all opened up and each shot a laser at me, each one hitting me while I was in a position that was harder to move in. There was pain from being shot at all, but I had felt worse. Apparently this new form of mine couldn't take as much damage as I could, though, since I could feel myself coming apart again.

I was pieced back together inside of the scanner, and as it opened I was already talking about my opinion of the entire experience.

"I'd probably have to go back and check it out more, but it definitely seems like my type of place to be. Well, if you forget about the ocean underneath the place. Did you see-" My voice stopped why I realized I wasn't in Tails' tech room. In fact, I wasn't in his house at all.

I was, indeed, in a scanner, but the room was much smaller than the tech room. There were two more scanners in the room, and as I climbed out I realized that I was still taller than usual. Checking out my reflection, I was devastated by what I saw.

I was COMPLETELY human. Not just half and half, but utterly and completely of Eggman's race.

My hair was still spiky blue, but when I ran my hand through it, I got confirmation that it was, indeed, hair and not quills. I didn't have my tail anymore either. I was wearing clothes, and not the type that had been in the computer program. Here, I was wearing dark blue jeans, an open blue plaid button up shirt and a black undershirt. At least my eyes were still green and I was wearing my sneakers, though they were a little bit bigger.

I was starting to have this whole 'Toto, I don't think we're in Green Hill anymore' feeling and climbed back into the scanner, hoping that it might take me back or something. No such luck. It just sat open doing absolutely nothing. I wasn't going to get anywhere with that. Having no other (sane) option to take, I went over to the elevator and took it up to the next level.

I was greeted by a room with a large computer in the middle. Standing around the computer were 5 kids who were all turned to me. I took a step back as two of the kids, a black-haired girl and a brown-haired boy, rushed at me, grabbing my arms and pulling me over to the group.

At least I'm not bored any more.


End file.
